freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
NVIDIA Corporation
NVIDIA is a video processing company that produces GPUs, SOCs and video game capabilities. 1st Logo (2002) Logo: A flash occurs, and two lights swirl around as a green square is drawn, then the lights come to the rectangle to form the eye, making the logo. The background turns white and the silver text "nVIDIA" appears rotating. Then the background turns into a ripple and the logo zooms out, and a outer circle appears with the text: The way it's (up) meant to be played (down). The corporate eye and the text stay inside the circle. The background turns into white again. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: An explosion, then a morphing synth note with whoosh-like sounds, then another explosion. Availability: Seen on Icewind Dale 2. It is unknown if it appears on other games. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (Early 2000s-2008) Logo: In a flash of green light, a black shield and a white circle zoom in, with stripes of various symbols heading from the center, like light rays. TheNvidia (2000s) circles fold into each other, then the logo shines. A stylized eye is depicted inside with "nVIDIA" seen below, while the slogan is seen on an outer circle, with "The way it's" at the top and "meant to be played" at the bottom. Variants: There are several custom variants with the ready logo: On Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines, the logo is full of blood. Then a vampire appears and bites the logo. On Gladiator: The Sword of Vengeance, the gladiator splits the logo into two parts with his sword. On Liquidator, a warlock comes and draws a pentagram on the wall, which explodes into the Nvidia logo. On Painkiller, the dead man comes to the logo, but the shooting starts and he barely escapes. On Unreal Tournament 2004, the monster crashes through the logo and shoots the gun. There's a version where the alien spider attempts to eat soldiers but the logo falls on him and presses him to death. There's a version where a hooligan tries to pull the logo, then he calls his friend and together they take the logo. There is a rare version with only the eye and the name in the logo, and the symbols fly inside the logo. FX/SFX: Full CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A short synth note, then a woman whispering the company name. Availability: Seen on many games like Painkiller, Hitman Contracts, Fahrenheit, and Freedom Fighters. Scare Factor: Depends on variant, but low for the main variant. 3rd Logo (2008-2014) Logo: The concept is similar to the first logo; The differences are the rectangular shield and the current logo is used (which has a different font). FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd logo. Variants: In Metro 2033, the logo appeared still as a black powder drop on the floor. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Seen on newest games. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (2014-present) Logo: An explosion of green light occurs, sending other green lights which form the NVIDIA icon while the trademark text appears below. The logo zooms in and moves to the left, to make space for the stacked words "THE WAY" (1st row) "IT'S MEANT" (2nd row) "TO BE PLAYED" (3rd row), which appear moving from left to right. FX/SFX: The lights, zooming in and moving. Music/Sounds: Digital sounds, with some quiet reverse cymbals when the words appear. Availability: Current. Appears on newer PC games optimized by NVIDIA. Scare Factor: None. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Green logos Category:Current Logos Category:2016 Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes Category:Dead meat logos